my_weapon_shopfandomcom-20200214-history
Braves
='Braves'= : Braves are the heroes of Blacksmith Land. They seek your : blacksmithing expertise in order to go on adventures throughout : the kingdom. : The specific type of weapon (i.e. sword, staff, glove, etc) you : make for them doesn't matter so long as you fullfill the attributes (hardness, magic, good, legendary, etc) they are looking for. : Fulfilling a Brave's request will net you experience and coins. : The better the weapon grade, (grades go from rank D to rank S) : the higher exp. and coins you will recieve as well as give the : Brave a higher chance for a successful adventure completion. : When a Brave has succesffully completed their adventure, you : will be rewarded with additional blacksmithing materials and gain : exploration mastery in the adventure map. Some materials can : only be found this way. If a Brave fails his mission, you won't : receive any additional materials. : Note - Stage times given are approximates. The exact time a Brave : takes for each stage appears to fluctuate slightly, whether this is : due to the weapon rank made for the Brave, some other unkown factor : or simply a quirk of the system itself is not known at this time. Brave Morale : A Brave's morale will affect the amount of materials you receive after : they finish their adventure. The higher their rank, the more materials : you will get. : You can raise a Brave's morale by making weapons for them. How : much morale you get or lose depends on two factors: the grade of : the weapon made and their current morale level. : Morale comes in 4 ranks : #Rank 1 (denoted by a blue :{ face) gives no bonus to materials acquired #Rank 2 (denoted by a green -.- face) gives no bonus to materials acquired #Rank 3 (denoted by a yellow :) face) gives a +1 bonus to all materials acquired #Rank 4 (denoted by an orange :D face) gives a +2 bonus to all materials acquired #Rank 5 (denoted by a red :D face) gives a +3 bonus to all materials acquired Note* - All braves start at Rank 2. If you make for them some poor quality weapons, they can drop down to Rank 1. Brave List : # Novice # Rikishi # Swordsman # Alibaba # Musashi # Knight # Samurai # Errant # Yang Yu-Huan # Spartacus # Mage # Monk # Ninja # Blackbeard # Octavian # Ranger # Fighter # Fencer # Catalina # Cleopatra # Mage Knight # Savages # Voodooist # Robin Hood # Oda Nobunaga # Mage Errant # Evil Monk # Blood Assassin # Marco Polo # Saint Joan # Bard # Gladiator # Claymore # Zheng He # Rani of Jhansi # Royal Knight # Dark Samurai # Elemental Shaman # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - # - - - - ---- Category:Braves